


[HP随笔]你还真以为有人给你送礼物啊

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 玛姬姑妈给小哈利带了一盒狗饼干





	[HP随笔]你还真以为有人给你送礼物啊

**Author's Note:**

> 摸鱼の小随笔

哪怕是在寒风中打扫花园，没有玛㺿姑妈的时光每一秒都那么美好。哈利哀叹着压下自己支楞着的头发，在门口等待着玛㺿姑妈的降临。

弗农婕父挽着肥胖的妇人走进门，玛姬姑妈将箱子扔向哈利，一把搂住她心爱的达达。哈利心惊胆战地望着她带来的那只强壮的大黑狗，吃力地拉起箱子往楼上走，一门心思离它远点。

“先别走，小哈利，"玛㺿姑妈笑盈盈地喊住他，“我给达达带了一个装有电脑的机器人，给你也带了份礼物，我想你一定会喜欢的。"

哈利震惊地看着玛姬妈妈笑盈盈地拿出一个和达力一模一样的礼物盒，一时怀疑这个世界出了故障。玛姬姑妈身后的德思礼一家也吃惊地张开了嘴，达力愤怒地握紧了拳头。

“玛㺿，用不着给这小子带礼物——"玛㺿姑妈伸出一只手打断了弗农姨父，“就在这儿拆吧，让我们看看这不适合你。"

大黑狗和达利咆哮起来，哈利不敢相信地接过礼物,他从来没想过会收到旧袜子和旧衣服以外的，一件真正的礼物。一时间，他已经开始愧疚于以前那么看玛姬姑妈了。

哈利猜测着里面会有什么，小心翼翼地解开带子。他不奢望电脑或是机器人，一本书、一件新衣服就行。

是一盒狗饼干。

玛㺿姑妈和德思礼一家哈哈大笑起来，哈利仰起头，小心地调整脸上的表情，假装上一秒没有露出过激动和期待。他尽量平静地说，我把箱子抬上去。他吃力地上楼，听到背后有一个大笑的声音：那小子还真以为有人会给他送礼物啊


End file.
